Teased
by ravixxen
Summary: Orang-orang bilang, wanita yang sedang mengamuk sama seramnya seperti Godzilla; hanya saja lima kali lebih parah. / KibaIno, SchoolLife!AU, implicit romance / cover credit to soky-tf @ tumblr.


Teased

.

A KibaIno oneshot © ravixxen '14

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning(s) ; possible typos, SchoolLife!AU, semoga gak OOC lol.

_[edited 140828 10.08pm; currency-From 'won' to 'ryo'. Thanks kak Suki ;) ]_

* * *

Orang-orang bilang, wanita yang sedang mengamuk sama seramnya seperti Godzilla; hanya saja lima kali lebih parah.

Yah, nyatanya Inuzuka Kiba tidak peduli sama sekali dengan pernyataan tersebut. Toh wanita yang ia takuti hanya ibunya sang Ibu dan kakaknya. Jadi, untuk apa takut pada seorang gadis pemarah bernama Yamanaka Ino? Selama dia tidak menggigit, Kiba akan terus menertawai reaksi konyol si Nyonya Besar—panggilan kesayangan Kiba untuk Ino.

"Demi Tuhan, Inuzuka Kiba. Kembalikan ponselku."

Kiba yang sedang duduk di tepi meja guru dengan santainya, menoleh saat seseorang menyebut namanya. Seringai jahil terlukis secara spontan di bibirnya, tatkala wajah sang Nyonya Besar ditangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Yamanaka Ino," balasnya dengan intonasi meledek. "Kau tahu tidak, apa yang akan terjadi pada ponsel barumu ini jika ku _reboot_ lebih dari lima kali?"

Pertanyaan Kiba berefek pada nafas Ino yang semakin memburu. Wajah gadis bersurai _platinum blonde_ panjang itu memerah—kesal. Mulutnya terkatup rapat tanda menahan amarah yang sudah membuncah. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal? Ponsel yang baru ia dibeli satu minggu lalu kini berada di genggaman tangan manusia paling menyebalkan se-jagat raya.

Ino hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar untuk mencuci tangan, lalu ponselnya yang berada di kolong meja sudah raib–Presentasi ponselnya akan kembali dengan kondisi tidak utuh melebihi 80%, dan Ino yakin akan hal itu.

Ino memutar kedua manik matanya. "Aku tidak peduli. Kembalikan. Se-ka-rang." Tuntutnya pada Kiba.

"Ooh, tidak peduli ya?" Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah. Sekedar info saja, aku sudah dua kali me-_reboot_ ponselmu. Dan ini yang ketiga kalinya."

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Kiba melepas_ jelly case_ berwarna hijau dari ponsel _android_ keluaran terbaru milik Ino. Dalam beberapa detik, ia mengarahkan layar ponsel pada sang pemilik sambil tertawa lepas. Kiba bersumpah ekspresi Ino merupakan salah satu dari 7 keajaiban dunia versi dirinya sendiri.

"Tiga kali, Nyonya Besar. Dua kali lagi, dan _Operation-System_-nya akan _error_. Butuh kira-kira 100,000_ryo_ untuk men-_service_ benda putih ini." Kiba berujar dengan nada malas-malasan. Tangan kanannya mengibaskan ponsel itu didepan wajah Ino sampai ia mendapat reaksi menakjubkan dari gadis itu.

Ino mengerang frustasi. Sudah cukup ia menjadi boneka mainan Kiba. Yah, Ino memang melebih-lebihkan sedikit. Dia sendiri tidak tahu ini kali keberapa Kiba mengetes kesabaran dirinya. Menjawil pipinya hingga merah? Pernah. Menarik jepit rambutnya? Setiap hari. Menyemprot parfum dengan wangi menjijikan? Sering.

Kadang Ino berpikir, mengapa ia selalu memaafkan setiap tingkah konyol Kiba? Mungin benar yang Sakura bilang, ia terlalu baik pada semua orang. Tapi bukankah baik itu selalu ada batasannya? Mengapa batas kesabaran Ino pada setiap kelakuan Kiba seakan bagai benang tak berujung?

Suara tawa Kiba memecah fokus Ino. Ia mengerjapkan matanya—sekali, dua kali; sebelum kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal.

Kiba mengusap dagunya, seringai yang sama tetap terukir di wajahnya. "_Come and get it, Miss_ Yamanaka." Tawarnya. Dengan cekatan, ia memasukkan ponsel putih itu ke dalam kantung jas hitam seragamnya.

Satu lagi fakta tentang Yamanaka Ino, tidak pernah sekalipun dia tidak mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Maka dengan anggukan mantap ia membalas. "Resiko ditanggung sendiri."

Uh, oh.

Senyum lebar Kiba mungkin sudah mengalahkan Joker.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai adegan kejar-kejaran Kiba-Ino pecah di kelas 3-3. Satu murid pun tidak ada yang bergeming. Hal ini nyaris menjadi agenda harian yang tak pernah absen. Mereka semua tahu, pasti Inuzuka Kiba dan ide-ide briliannya dalam menjahili Ino-lah penyebabnya.

"Kiba-_kun_," rengek Ino setelah sepuluh menit berlari. Ia sudah lelah dan sangat ingin ponselnya kembali. Dia menyerah. Terserah saja lah, Kiba mau meledeknya dengan apapun lagi.

Suara decitan sepatu; lalu tap, tap, tap, tap.

"Oi, cewek cengeng."

Menengadahkan kepalanya, Ino beradu pandang dengan manik hitam eboni Kiba. Posisi Ino yang duduk di lantai dan Kiba yang berjongkok tepat di hadapannya dalam radius kurang dari 30 sentimeter sangat mengancam kesehatan jantung.

Baru kali pertama sejak hampir tiga tahun terjebak bersama si pria jangkung, Ino memperhatikan fitur wajah Kiba sedekat ini. Tulang rahang tegas, hidung proporsional, mata bagai lubang hitam yang menarik segala objek didekatnya—Ya Tuhan, sekarang gadis itu mengerti apa yang menyebabkan para junior mereka mengagumi si kapten basket senior ini.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus segala imajinasi diluar batas kesadarannya. Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?!

"Belum apa-apa sudah merengek. Dasar cewek lemah," Kiba mencibir. Ia bangkit lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Ino berdiri; yang disambut dengan wajah masam.

Gadis delapan belas tahun itu berdiri dan menegadahkan tangannya. "Mana?"

Lelaki itu berdecak sembari merogoh kantung jasnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menggoda Ino lagi, tetapi gadis semampai itu sepertinya sudah lelah. Kiba menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menyerahkan ponsel putih itu pada Ino. "Wajahmu seperti pengemis. Nih, aku kasihan padamu sih."

"Apa-apaan," Ino merebut ponselnya yang berharga dari tangan kotor Kiba**—**bagi Ino, jemari sekurus jari wanita itu berlumur dosa.

Kiba tertawa lepas. Sungguh ia puas menggoda Ino. Mungkin jika menggoda Ino setiap hari itu digaji, Kiba sudah menjadi miliarder. Ia mengatupkan rahang, mencoba menahan tawa. Perlahan Inuzuka Kiba mendekati Ino, lalu mengacak rambut panjangnya dengan gemas.

"Oi, Yamanaka Ino. Mengisengimu itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Tahan setahun lagi, ya?"

Ino hanya mampu mengerang frustasi.

**fin.**

A/N: Ya ampun sudah berapa tahun saya hiatus. Setahun lebih ya? Hehe. Ini aslinya ff yang saya post di wp, dan aslinya bukan KibaIno tapi SeolHyuk (vixx-aoa) tapi kalo diganti Kiba-Ino cocok juga–jadi ya begini deh. _Anyway, nice to meet you again guys._

Until next time,

Ravixxen (140827, 5.42pm)


End file.
